rid
by Herbert J Schlomiczaihjioanego
Summary: Everyone's favorite purple space dragon is in a horrible spot, until he receives an anomalous call in the middle of the night.
1. Chapter 1: Monotony

**HERBERT J IFORGOTHOWTHISPARTGOESBECAUSEITSBEENSOLONG PRESENTS**

**RID**

_**CHAPTER ONE: MONOTONY**_

"Bah" Ridley said as he typed furiously at his keyboard in an attempt to complete his paperwork before its deadline. "I hate this job." Truly, it was a miserable existence, monotonously typing paper after paper for 15 hours, only to go home, sleep and come back to repeat the cycle anew. Now, you may be wondering, "Wait, that's Ridley? As in the purple space dragon?" Yes. _That_ Ridley. As you can tell, Ridley was hardly in his prime. You might even say that he was hardly in his Metroid prime.

sorry

Anyways, though, as you most likely know, Ridley wasn't always in an office, filling out loads of paperwork. You see, there was once a time where Ridley was the lead of the Space Pirates, terrorizing outer space and whatnot. But one day, Ridley was minding his own business when Samus visited, killed him, and blew up the entire planet. Ridley got better, though, only to soon after face a foe far worse than any intergalactic bounty hunter.

Unemployment.

After Planet Zebes was destroyed, Ridley soon found out that Nintendo had replaced him with a clone Ridley, who didn't need a pay check, and was much more muscular. Also, he gave Samus PTSD for some reason. Ridley was devastated, and not just because he was now unemployed.

You see, ever since he was a little weird bird thing, Ridley had dreamed of being in Super Smash Bros, facing off against his idols, like Mario, Link, and Wii Fit Trainer. Ridley had constantly asked Samus if he can be in, too, but she kept saying "no", which made Ridley sad. Samus did get Ridley into Brawl, though, but in a position where he just gets beaten up over and over again. While Samus later regretted it after Ridley slammed her against the wall and whatnot, Ridley saw it as getting closer to being playable. So when Smash 4 was announced, Ridley saw it as a chance to finally get out of his boring job, and finally do something with his life again. He hoped that Sakurai would finally choose him to be in Smash. However, as every newcomer got announced, Ridley began to lose hope. Eventually, it was only a week before Smash 4, and Ridley had given up on becoming a newcomer, filling out more paperwork for his boring job.

However, that night, Ridley's life would change forever, when he got a mysterious phone call in the middle of the night.

"**THIS IS RIDLEY, WHAT DO YA WANT"**

"Hi, I'm one of the newcomers in Smash 4, and I've heard a lot about you and your desire to be in Smash. I'm really feeling that you should be. But there's something you should know…"

**TO**

**BE**

**CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2: Wrong Number

**CHAPTER 2**

**WRONG NUMBER**

"Wait, whaddya mean that's the wrong number?" Ridley said.

"No, that's just the title" the voice said. "Anyways, you're not in Smash 4."

"**WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!**" Ridley screamed. "They probably put someone stupid in instead, like Dark Pit"

"Errr" the voice at the end of the line said. Well, it didn't really say that, it just sort of made an "Errr" noise. "ANYWAY! I think I can help you get into SSB4, though, as DLC or something. You see, I got a vision from the Monado."

"The tomato?" Ridley asked.

"The Monado. Anyways, I'll see you very, very soon." The phone guy said.

"How soon?" Ridley said, only for the window next to his cubicle to break, as someone crashed through!

"This soon!" the figure said. It was **SHULK!**

"Aren't you one of those Fire Emblem guys?" Ridley asked Shulk.

"No, I'm not." Shulk said. "That's not important, though. What IS important is that I've been researching you. Apparently you've been in a gang with Bowser and a bunch of Nintendo villains?"

"Uh, I used to. Got fired after Samus killed me for the fifth time." Ridley explained.

"They're back, and plan to take over Super Smash Bros 4!" Shulk said, "And one of them is none other than your boss."

Just as Shulk said that, a big, bulky mechanical monstrosity (in a nice suit) came bursting through. It said "**WELL, IF IT ISN'T THA MONADO MORON! I SEE YER MAKIN FRIENDS WITH ME COWERKAHS!**"

"I always thought that he was a bit suspicious" Ridley said. "That's Xord, an evil Mechon! He's working with Bowser's gang to take over Smash 4! Come with me, we can fight him together!"

"Okay, I guess" Ridley said. Just then, Xord charged at the two. Ridley then hurled Shulk at Xord's face, who then stabbed him repeatedly with the Monado! He then stuck the Monado in Xord's face, and swung him back and forth before hurling him straight into the moon!

"How did you just-"

"Piece of cake!" Shulk said. "But the fight against Bowser and the Big 8 won't be. We need to get the rest of the Smash cast to join the cause to defeat them! We can definitely do this!"

**AND SO, THEY SET OUT ON AN EPIC QUEST TO SAVE SUPER SMASH BROS 4.**

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3.**

**WHICH WILL HOPEFULLY COME OUT SOONER THAN CHAPTER 2 DID. SERIOUSLY, SORRY FOR THE DELAY.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Adventure Begins

_**CHAPTER 3: THE ADVENTURE BEGINS**_

Ridley soared through a seemingly endless set of snow-capped bluffs, guided by Shulk. "This way!" he said, but Ridley had no idea what was ahead.

"What are we doing, anyway?" Ridley asked.

"It's simple, really. We're going to a place that'll give us access to every Nintendo world!" Shulk stated.

"Where is this place?" Ridley asked.

"DEAD AHEAD!" Shulk said, as they crashed into a cave. 

"AUGH, THAT HURT!" Ridley said.

"I'm really feeling THE PAIN!" Shulk said. "Anyways, welcome to the Warp Zone!"

Ridley looked around, and saw a large set of warp pipes, each with a symbol under them. One had a mushroom, another had a Screw Attack, and another had some weird planet thing.

"Ooh, which one should we go to?" Ridley asked.

"Let's go to that one!" Shulk said, pointing at the warp pipe with a picture of the Triforce on it. "TO HYRULE!"

So they went into the warp pipe. DUN DUN DUN! Or would it be "DUK DUK DUK!" I dunno, I'm just trying to put the warp pipe sound on paper. Or text. You know what? This whole paragraph doesn't contribute to the plot at all. MOVING ON….

So Shulk and Ridley emerged from the warp pipe, and found themselves in a grassy thicket. There was a cave to the northwest, which they obviously wanted to go into. "Look, there's a cave. We need to go in it." Ridley said. However, Ridley couldn't enter. He was too big. "Just go on without me" Ridley said.

So Shulk went in the cave and found an old guy who said "It's dangerous to go alone. Take this!" he said. A sword appeared out of thin air, in front of them. Shulk looked at the 8-bit sword and said "Ah ha ha ha ha, I don't need any sword. I've got the Monad-"

"**TAKE IT OR DIE**"

Shulk quickly swiped the sword and ran back out. "Woah, is that a sword?" Ridley said. "Yeah, do you want it?" Shulk asked.

"YES! It'll get me one step closer to being playable in Smash 4!" Ridley said, because there are a LOT of sword-wielding characters in Smash 4.

"Ridley, look out!" Shulk said, as a bunch of monsters showed up behind them. There were Octorocks, Tektites, and Leevers too!

"**AAAAAHHHH!**" Ridley screamed as he flung his new-found sword in all sorts of directions, unintentionally blasting the foes with his sword beams!

"Woah, this thing can fire LAZORS!" Ridley said, excitedly. "Neat stuff!" Shulk said, not actually that excited. "But still, we need to get going! The fate of Hyrule, and Smash 4, depends on it!"

So anyways, Shullk and Ridley began the search for Hyrule Castle, where they would probably find Link and Zelda, who they needed to join their cause.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 4**


	4. Chapter 4: The Zelda of Legend

**CHAPTER 4: THE ZELDA OF LEGEND**

Shulk and Ridley were making their way through the Lost Woods. "Gee, I sure am lost in these here woods" Ridley said. "I'll say! It feels like we've been through this clearing a million times now!" Shulk said. In truth, they had been lost in the woods for a whole ten days! "Do these woods just continue on and on forever?" Ridley asked. "No, they don't" a mysterious voice called out. "That wasn't me." Shulk said. Suddenly, an odd puppet-like figure emerged in front of them. It was the Skull Kid. "Hello, fairy boy!" the Skull Kid said.

"Who are you?" Shulk said.

"I'm just one of the kids of the woods! Hehehehehe!" Skull Kid answered.

"I know this forest very well, and I'll show you the exit if you let me look at your sword over there!"

Thus, Ridley handed him the sword. "Sucker! Heeheeheeheehee!" the Skull Kid said as he ran away with Ridley's sword. "Easy come, easy go, I guess." Ridley said. "Wait, you can fly" Shulk asked.

…

Ridley and Shulk soared out of the Lost Woods feeling like numbskulls. "How did we not think of that **TEN DAYS EARLIER?!**" Ridley screamed. "I guess we were too mentally occupied on being lost to really think of anything." Shulk tried to explain. Anyways, they were soaring over Hyrule Field when they saw Castle Town in the distance. "There's Hyrule Castle!" Shulk said, as they descended into the town to meet Link and Zelda.

However, their visit to the town didn't go too well. Ridley's appearance was met by cries of "AAAAAUUUUGH! MONSTER!" and "KILL IT!" There was also some guy who was talking about pie or something, but he was in the minority. Hyrule guards came in and starting shooting arrows at Ridley. Shulk had to scream at them about how Ridley is perfectly harmless even though he's really not. "Alright, fine. We won't kill him. But you _**BETTER**_ stay away from Hyrule Castle."

Ridley and Shulk groaned really loud. "What are we gonna do NOW?" Ridley wondered. "Hmm, there must be some way inside without being caught." Shulk said. So they went to the Market District, where they saw a Hookshot for sale. They carefully examined the walls of Hyrule Castle, and saw some slots that a hookshot could fit in. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ridley asked Shulk.

Meanwhile, in the throne room of Hyrule Castle, Zelda looked out at her kingdom. "Hyrule is at peace" she said. "Indeed, this peace is what all true warriors strive for!" the King of Hyrule said. "I wonder what this could mea-

_**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**_

Ridley violently crashed through the window and let out a mighty roar!

"hi" Ridley said to Zelda.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Zelda asked.

"We hate to crash the party, but we have some important information-"

Suddenly, Ridley was hit by a bunch of arrows. "Ouch, who's firing those things?" he asked.

IT WAS **LINK!**

"HAAAAH!" Link said.

"Oh good, you're here too" Ridley said.

"What IS that thing? Not even I know!" Navi said.

"If you'll let me explain, I'll, er, explain" Ridley said. "Look, Bowser is trying to ruin Smash Bros, and we need to get all the other smash bros to join the cause against him. You two are in Smash Bros. That's why we're here" Ridley said.

"…Oh, OK" Zelda said. "But _why did you have to barge in screaming like a maniac and causing massive property damage?!_"

"Because guards" Ridley said.

Zelda sighed. "Alright, we'll join your cause."

Link said "HAAAT!" in agreement.

Shulk walked in to the throne room, saying "Hi Link and Zelda, we're gonna need your he-"

"Already did it" Ridley said.

"Really? That was a piece of cake!" Shulk said.

"How did you get past all of the guards?" Ridley asked.

"Because I'm _fabulous_" Shulk said.

"Alright, 2 down! And many more to go…" Ridley said. "There's one more Smasher in Hyrule for us to find.

Zelda gasped. "Wait, you don't mean-"

"Ganondorf! I wonder what he's like."

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 5**


	5. Chapter 5: Game Over: Return of Ganon

**CHAPTER 5: GAME OVER: RETURN OF GANON *****8-bit laugh*******

"But Ganondorf''s EVIL!" Zelda said.

"Yeah, so?" Ridley asked.

"Isn't Ganondorf part of the Big 8?" Shulk said.

"No" Ridley said. "The Big 8 are eight major Nintendo villains who are helping Bowser take over Smash 4, with the promise of to getting into Smash 4. Ganondorf's already in Smash, so why would he bother with the Big 8?"

"Still, don't bother with Ganondorf. He's EVIL." Navi told Ridley and Shulk.

"What's the worst he could do?" Shulk asked.

"He could take my Triforce of Wisdom, and use it's power to take over Hyrule!" Zelda said.

"Well, there are ways around that. Maybe you could cut off your arm and lock it in a box!" Ridley said.

"And then you could get an arm cannon. It could even shoot light arrows! You could be the hero of Hyrule with your awesome cyborg powers!" Shulk continued.

Zelda was not amused.

"Look, you don't need to recruit Ganondorf. He's sealed in the Sacred Realm, anyway" Zelda said, as Impa came to escort the duo out of the castle.

"How are we gonna meet Ganondorf if he's in a sealed realm or whatever?" Ridley said. "Why are you asking me?" Impa said. "Besides, Zelda has the Triforce of Wisdom for a reason. She's wise. She knows what she's doing. Besides, Ganondorf was F tier in Brawl, you'll be fine without him."

Impa kicked Ridley and Shulk out of Hyrule Castle. "Hey, we told you to stay away!" the guards said, who threw Ridley and Shulk out of the yard. "Yeesh, now what are we gonna do?" Ridley wondered. "Perhaps you should heed my words?" they heard. "Who's there?" Shulk said.

"Someone who has been watching your exploits" an owl said. It was Kaepora Gaebora. "You see, Ganondorf was imprisoned a long time ago in a place known as the Sacred Realm. He is kept from escaping with the powers of the seven sages. The first sage is I, Rauru, the sage of Light. The second sage is the Kokiri girl Saria, the sage of the Forest. The third sage is the leader of the Gorons, Darunia, the sage of Fire. The fourth sage is the princess of Zora's Domain, Princess Ruto, who is the sage of Water. It's heavily disputed as to who is the fifth sage or the sixth sage, as some say that the Sheikah bodyguard of Zelda, Impa, the sage of Shadow, is the fifth sage, but others say that she is the sixth sage. Others think that the fifth sage is the Gerudo leader Nabooru, the sage of Spirit. There is no concrete answer, though. Anyway, the seventh sage is none other than Princess Zelda, the sage of Time. However, she's not stuck in here with the rest of us. I guess she's too important. Anyways, the Chamber of Sages is accessed through the Temple of Time, in the sword chamber. That is where you will find Ganondorf, who may or may not want to join your cause. Did you get that?"

"What?"

"You see, Ganondorf was imprisoned a long time ago in a place known as the Sacred Realm. He is kept from escaping with the powers of the seven sages. The first sage is I, Rauru, the sage of Light. The second sage is the Kokiri girl Saria, the sage of the Forest. The third sage is the leader of the Gorons, Darunia, the sage of Fire. The fourth sage is the princess of Zora's Domain, Princess Ruto, who is the sage of Water. It's heavily disputed as to who is the fifth sage or the sixth sage, as some say that the Sheikah bodyguard of Zelda, Impa, the sage of Shadow, is the fifth sage, but others say that she is the sixth sage. Others think that the fifth sage is the Gerudo leader Nabooru, the sage of Spirit. There is no concrete answer, though. Anyway, the seventh sage is none other than Princess Zelda, the sage of Time. However, she's not stuck in here with the rest of us. I guess she's too important. Anyways, the Chamber of Sages is accessed through the Temple of Time, in the sword chamber. That is where you will find Ganondorf, who may or may not want to join your cause. Did you get that?"

"Wait, what-"

"You see, Ganondorf was imprison-"

"OKAY, I GOT IT!" Shulk said.

"Excuse me, but you shouldn't interrupt someone when they're talking. RUDE. Anyways, Ganondorf was imprisoned a long time ago in a place known as the Sacred Realm. He is kept from escaping with the powers of the seven sages. The first sage is I, Rauru, the sage of Light. The second sage is the Kokiri girl Saria, the sage of the Forest. The third sage is the leader of the Gorons, Darunia, the sage of Fire. The fourth sage is the princess of Zora's Domain, Princess Ruto, who is the sage of Water. It's heavily disputed as to who is the fifth sage or the sixth sage, as some say that the Sheikah bodyguard of Zelda, Impa, the sage of Shadow, is the fifth sage, but others say that she is the sixth sage. Others think that the fifth sage is the Gerudo leader Nabooru, the sage of Spirit. There is no concrete answer, though. Anyway, the seventh sage is none other than Princess Zelda, the sage of Time. However, she's not stuck in here with the rest of us. I guess she's too important. Anyways, the Chamber of Sages is accessed through the Temple of Time, in the sword chamber. That is where you will find Ganondorf, who may or may not want to join your cause. Did you get that?"

"yes"

"Good, now off you go!" Kaepora Gaebora said as he flew away.

"Alright, so we need to go to the Temple of Time!" Ridley said as they walked inside. "Say, where's the Temple, anyway?" Ridley wondered.

"What temple?" Shulk said.

"You know, the floating islands with a bunch of temples on them. It was in Melee."

"Oh, that Temple! Yeah, I didn't see any floating temples around here. That's pretty weird."

Anyways, they walked up and saw the Master Sword in a pedestal. Just as Shulk was going to pull the sword out, he heard a voice say "STOP!"

Suddenly, a ninja dropped from the ceiling. It was **SHEIK!** "Who are you?" Shulk said. "Allow me to introduce myself" he answered, "I am Sheik, the last of the Sheikah tribe. Our kind was almost wiped out by Ganondorf." she said.

"Well how do you know Ganondorf hasn't changed?" Shulk said.

"I doubt it" he answered.

"Yeah, but you don't know until you've tried, right?" Ridley said as he pulled the sword out, causing Shulk, Sheik, and Ridley to be sucked into a blue void!

"I see you have come" Rauru said. "Welcome to the Sacred Realm."

"Oh, now you've done it" Sheik said. He seemed pretty angry. "Don't worry, it'll be fine" Shulk said in a futile attempt to calm her down. "I suppose I'll just have to make the best of this" he said, still upset at Shulk.

"So where's Ganondorf?" Ridley asked Rauru. "Over there" Rauru pointed at an odd, stadium-like structure. So Ridley, Shulk and Sheik went over to this stadiun, where they saw Ganondorf wailing on a sandbag and flinging it away.

"Hi Ganondorf, would you like to-"

"**NO**"

"We need your help-"

"**NO**"

"Please?"

"**NO**"

"Pretty please?"

"**NO**"

"Are you sure?"

"**GO AWAY**"

"Well, I guess he doesn't want to come. Oh well. Let's go back home then!" Sheik said.

"What are you doing anyway?" Ridley asked.

"Home run contest" Ganondorf said. "It's the only thing I CAN do".

"Why is that?" Shulk said.

"**BECAUSE I'M STUCK HERE YOU IDIOTS**" Ganondorf boomed.

"But we were gonna help you get out!" Shulk said.

Ganondorf sighed. "If I get out, I'm just gonna get beaten up and sealed back in here again because I'm evil."

"Well, maybe you could be nice!" Shulk said.

"You fools, how could I, the KING OF EVIL, **POSSIBLY** be nice?" Ganondorf said.

"You could use your power to… er… bake cookies" Shulk said.

"**I HATE COOKIES**" Ganondorf said.

"You could be a teacher" Ridley said.

"**I HATE TEACHING**" Ganondorf said.

"You could… err… build an orphanage" Shulk said.

"WHAT?" Ganondorf said.

"You know, a home for orphans." Shulk explained.

"So you're saying a lair to recruit minions! I LIKE IT!" Ganondorf said.

"No, not really. You'd just raise them until they found an adopter-"

"**I HATE THIS PLAN!**" Ganondorf said.

"Actually, I- err… think Zelda would be OK with that" Sheik said.

"How would YOU know?" Ganondorf asked her.

"I have… connections?" he said.

"Hmmmph. FINE. I'll do it."

Several days later, Ganondorf Dragmire's Orphanage O̶F̶ ̶D̶O̶O̶M̶

opened. "Can you tell us a stowy, Mr. Dwagmiwe?" a little Goron said. "ALRIGHT, FINE. Once there was a handsome Gerudo prince who…" Ganondorf continued, telling the little Goron all sorts of crazy tales.

"Well, I can't believe you actually got Ganondorf to do something good. Kudos." Zelda said to Shulk. "HAAAT!" Link said. "Say, Ganondorf, did we mention that we needed your help to stop Bowser from taking over Smash 4?" Ridley told Ganondorf. "**EXCUSE YOU, I'M TRYING TO TELL A STORY!**"

With their work done, Ridley and Shulk went back to the Warp Zone. "Well, where should we go now? We got Link, Zelda, Sheik and Ganondorf to join us, so what's next?" Ridley asked. Shulk replied "I think we should deal with the Big 8. Do you remember any of the members?"

"Actually, I remember one of them" Ridley said, "and he should be there!" Ridley pointed at a warp pipe with the letters "DK" on it. I wonder where that could lead to. "Well then, what are we waiting for, let's go!" So they jumped into the warp pipe, leading to their next destination

**TO BE CONTINUED**

** IN CHAPTER 6**


	6. Chapter 6: He-he-here we go!

**CHAPTER 6: HE-HE-HERE WE GO!**

Shulk and Ridley plunged right out of the warp pipe to find themselves in a deep jungle. "Welcome to Donkey Kong Island! I think" Ridley said. "So this is where Donkey Kong lives, I presume?" Shulk said, staring at the giant mountain shaped exactly like Donkey Kong's head. "I wonder, was this creature once animate?"

"What?"

"Is this the head of a giant diety, now dormant?" Shulk said, still observing the giant Donkey Kong head. "It seems to be in the same image as the local fauna. Perhaps this was once a benevolent diety who might have given birth to the fauna we see today! Fascinating."

"I'm pretty sure it's just a giant head." Ridley said. "Say, we've got to find the Kongs!"

"Hmm, perhaps they can explain the history of this island. I'm really intrigued!" Shulk said.

So the duo ventured through stormy rainforests with armadillos everywhere, large canopies with apes that threw barrels at them, snake-infested caves that had tires for some reason, towns in the trees, abandoned mines, and huge clearings with lots of barrel cannons. Ridley just flew over those, though. Eventually, they found DK's treehouse! "FINALLY!" Shulk said. So they went inside to see the big ol' ape, only to find that he wasn't there! Instead, there was a fat penguin sleeping in his hammock. "Are you Donkey Kong?" Ridley said.

"Uuuuuhhhhhhh" the penguin said, before Ridley grabbed him and screamed "**WHERE IS DONKEY KONG!?**"

"Dude, chill out" the penguin said. "Donkey Kong and his buddies are… on vacation. They wanted us to watch over it for him. Yeah. Totally."

"Don't want those bananas getting stolen, right?" another penguin chimed in, with a nervous laugh.

"Where are they?" Shulk said, suspicious of said penguins.

"They left to go to some islands a while back. They're probably having so much fun that they won't ever want to come ba-"

The skies of Donkey Kong island filled with the sound of a great "**AAAAAAUUUUUUUGUGGGGGGGHHH!**" as a giant bird came crashing into the hut! The bird, named Skowl, said "BAD NEWS, KING FREDERIK! DONKEY KONG HAS MADE IT TO THE SAVANNAH! They are getting back!"

"I have no idea what that was all about" Shulk said, "but at least now we know where Donkey Kong is!"

"Well, I guess we should go!" Ridley said, as Shulk got on his back and they flew off, ready to find Donkey Kong!

…in the next chapter.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 7**

_Meanwhile, in Bowser's Castle…_

"WHAT?" the great king boomed. It was **BOWSER!** (I mean, it _is_ his castle) "Ganondorf started an orphanage? I can't see that going well at all."

"Humph. It's irrelevant to our goals" Kamek said. "I'm getting bored." Bowser said. "**BIG EIGHT! GET TO THE THRONE ROOM! **_**NOW!**_"

With that announcement, eight major Nintendo villains came into the room. "Are you idiots gonna do something or what?" Bowser said. "Well, I've been planning a rather diabolical scheme, if I do say so myself" stated a certain anthropomorphic crocodile with a bad eye infection and a crown that somehow has the properties of a boomerang. If you couldn't tell already (and if you couldn't, that's kinda sad), it was Number 1 of the Big Eight, **KING K. ROOL!**

"So what's your plan? Entertain me" Bowser told K. Rool. The croc cackled. "Well, you see, I was observing that Donkey Kong and his little circle of friends are missing. This leaves Donkey Kong Island totally exposed! Thus, I am going to invade the island with my Kremling Krew, and steal his bananas!"

"…bananas?" Bowser said, not even angry. Just confused. "WHY?"

"Well… they're tasty?" King K. Rool defended.

Bowser groaned. "Does anyone have any more evil plans ready to go?"

The other seven remained silent. Bowser sighed. "Fine, go get your bananas. We need some food in this castle anyways. As for the rest of you, **GET GOING WITH YOUR EVIL PLANS AND STOP DILLYDALLYING!**"

**Okay, now to be continued in Chapter 7**


End file.
